


PlayTime

by SonestaSonesta



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonestaSonesta/pseuds/SonestaSonesta





	PlayTime

A moan escaped her lips. The cords that held her cut deliciously into her tender wrists as she writhed on the wood. His tongue tasted her, juices running down his chin. Two women lapped at her breasts like hungry babes, suckling noisily. She turned her head from one to the other, their breasts swaying just out of reach of her mouth. She moaned again, her orgasm just out of reach. He stood up, pulling another cord with a ball attached, from his pocket.  
“We need to quiet you down!” he nestled the ball in her mouth and tied it behind her head. She tried to moan, but it was greatly muffled.  
“Daddy, when is it my turn to be your whore?” Her sister with the dark hair asked. Daddy waved his hand away and she went back to her task of suckling at Amy’s tit. Daddy ran a finger down her cheek and kissed her forehead. She wiggled in delight. Amy’s red headed sister, deciding she was done with lavishing on Amy’s breast, burned hot kisses down Amy’s belly and to her inner thigh. Attentively the sister stuck a finger into Amy’s slit, lightly grazing her clit, slowly rubbing it into a knob. Amy bucked her hips a little, an orgasm rolling in like a storm cloud. Daddy had other plans and moved her sister’s hand just before she could finish, licking Amy’s juices off her fingers. He sent her sister to fetch him some wine or another drink.  
Daddy pushed her other sister away from Amy’s swollen nipple, rolling it painfully between his thumb and forefinger. He slapped her other tit, her nipple hardening from the impact. She whimpered and moaned. He sent her sister off to use her vibrator, he always knew when they needed release. She had seen her sister diddling herself while trying to pleasure her.  
He adjusted her cords to make sure she could not move and tightened her ball gag so her moans would not be heard outside. She could really get loud when she was turned on, and they did not want anyone to know about their playtime. Daddy slid his cock out from under his shirt, “Open your mouth”, he commanded her. She obliged. She started to sputter as he hit the back of her throat. She sucked and ran her tongue along the bottom of it, listening for his moans to signal that she was doing a good job. He grabbed her breasts and swung his hips hard against her face as he fucked her mouth, his moans quiet and intense. She tasted his precum, just as her pulled out of her mouth. He leaned down and licked her left nipple, before biting her breast, leaving angry marks. Those were marks showed that he approved. Her older sister had marks all over her body when she married her long-time boyfriend last spring.  
Daddy let her breathe for just a moment before he surprised her with a long, silver vibrator. He inserted it into her wet pussy, letting it sit in her while on low, watching her move with the rhythm. She slowly bucked her hips at first, then as she was more turned on, she bucked harder. Her breathing was fast and ragged, little moans escaping her ball gagged mouth. He pulled the vibrator from her and pushed his cock into her. She strained against her restraints, trying to throw her legs around him. Daddy pumped into her, stretching her and tearing her a little. She was lubricated, but he was so wide. He ground into her, his balls hitting her ass. Daddy gripped her legs, his fingers pressing into thighs, pushing them further apart. He groaned her name as he came.  
Amy was full of his cum, when Daddy’s friend, Tom came into the room. He and Daddy had worked together for years. Tom took one look at Amy, laying on the wood surface, used and abused, and his cock was standing at attention. He ran his hand down its length, taking care to rub its purple head. She held her head up and her mouth open, taking him in and letting her teeth graze his sensitive skin. Amy had always like Tom, and she was excited at the prospect of him fucking her.  
Tom did not take long to pump his load down her throat. He pulled out of her mouth, rubbing himself along her cheek and down her chest. Tom was still stiff, as her beat his dick on her nipples. They stuck together some, pulling her nipples and hardening them. She moaned, writhing in her place. Tom looked between her legs, pulling her lips apart and rubbing his finger along her inner lips, pulling and teasing her clit. He bent over and ran his tongue over her knob causing a moan to erupt from her. Tom slid his cock into her and slowly, in, out, in, out, in, out. Daddy came up from behind her head and untied the ball gag, letting it fall to the floor. Amy moaned louder, as he untied her cords. Tom pulled her to the edge of the wood, his cock driving deeper into her. Amy moaned as Tom pulled her closer to him, her legs wrapping around his hips. She looked up at him, as he kept pumping, his face intense. She clutched his back, not noticing the scratches she was leaving for his wife to find. She threw her head back, crying out as she came. Tom pushed one more time and groaned his finish. He held her to him, trying not to think about the fact she was only thirteen and his best friend’s daughter.  
They cleaned up their playtime in record time. Amy took special attention to Tom, to the notice of Daddy. He did not say anything yet, because her knew Mama would have dinner ready when they got home. 

“Forgive me Father, for I have sinned”, Amy always made it a point to go to Confessional at least once a week. Daddy opened his window.  
“Make sure not to leave anything out this week”, he said as he reached under his robe and stroked his cock.


End file.
